


Trouvaille

by PennilessPiere



Category: NCT (Band), NCT 127 - Fandom, WAYV, johnten - Fandom, markhyuck - Fandom
Genre: Bartender Ten, Lucas as ten's neighbour, M/M, Mark and haechan as johnnys kids, Strangers to Lovers, Yuta and Johnny are best friends, doyoung and ten chittaphon are best friends, editor johnny, johnny dad, johnny single dad, johnten, kun and johnny are best friends, markhyuck, secretary taeyong
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:00:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24676534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PennilessPiere/pseuds/PennilessPiere
Summary: Johnny had only three things to worry about his job, his house and his two sons Mark and Haechan. He had given up on finding love for himself, when a certain bartender walks into his life. Will Ten be able to make him believe or will he be one of the many Johnny let go.
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Lee Taeyong/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Mark Lee/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Nakamoto Yuta/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Suh Youngho | Johnny/Qian Kun
Comments: 29
Kudos: 68





	1. First Encounter

Johnny heaved a huge sigh as he finished reading over the last folder on his desk, putting his signature down on the corner. He checked the inbox of his email for any articles or pieces that needed his urgent attention once again before getting up from his seat after what felt like hours. It was already dark out and the office was practically empty except for a few who were doing overtime and his secretary. Taeyong was a blessing in disguise and one of the very few people he found solace in. He rolled up his sleeves taking a look at his watch and instantly cursing at himself as he hurriedly made his way to the elevator saying a quick goodbye to Taeyong on the way.

He had promised Kun he would meet him and Yuta today. Johnny was always busy with either work, household chores or taking care of his kids. He rarely had enough time for himself, Kun and Yuta being his closest friends they were understandably concerned about him reaching burnout in his early thirties. Johnny dropped his kids off at his moms house on the day before for the weekend. Even though he had to work the weekends he agreed to spend time with his best friends, relaxing and having fun amongst themselves.

He was only about an hour late but he knew he had a huge lecture coming his way. He entered the dimly lit bar that used to be one of their usual hang out spots in their roaring twenties. The unfamiliarity of the place was astonishing, the place looked much different than what he remembered that being said he hadn't come to this place in over 4 years. He found Kun sitting at a table, while Yuta was near the bar hitting on a woman he most probably didn't even know the name of.

"You're late" Kun said taking a sip from the bottle of beer in his hand.

"I know, I'm sorry. I just got held up at work." Johnny said taking a seat beside Kun.

"I'm just worried about you" Kun said massaging the back of Johnny's neck. It was evident just how tired he was with the way he leaned in to the touch, letting himself relax for the first time that day.

"I'm going to get myself a drink" Kun nodded as Johnny made his way towards the bar, his eyes briefly landing on Yuta who threw him a wink before leaving the place with the girl beside him. He was glad at least his friends were living their lives to the fullest. He loved his life, he loved his job and he loved his kids, it's just that sometimes he wishes his youth wasn't cut short.

"What can I get you?" someone says from his right making him look towards the person that had voiced it.

"Scotch on the rocks" Johnny said admiring the soft yet sharp features on the shorter male.

"Classy" the brunette said grabbing a bottle from the counter pouring some into a scotch glass.

"I'm ten by the way." He added sliding the drink towards him.

"As in.."

"The number, yeah." Ten answered quite used to the common question.

"I'm Johnny" Johnny took a sip of the drink in his hand as he watched a small smile appear on ten's lips.

"Wait let me guess Canadian, no wait American" Ten said in perfect English as he turned his attention towards Johnny.

"That is correct." Johnny said seeing the smile on ten's face grow having guessed right.

"Where are you from?" Johnny asks downing the rest of the drink in the glass before sliding it back to ten to refill.

"Thailand" Ten said giving him his drink.

"What brought you to Korea?" Johnny asks his friends long forgotten. It had been a while since he had spoken in his native language, with an adult that is.

"Studies. I'm a third year law student, I just work here part time to... sustain I guess" Ten says catering to some of the other customers while simultaneously talking to Johnny.

"What about you?" Ten asked clearing up the spills of drinks on the counter.

"I'm an editor at Avant Garde-korea." Johnny said finishing his second drink starting to feel the effect of it. He wasn't used to drinking alcohol as much as he used to be.

"They must really overwork you huh?" Ten said eyeing the empty glass of scotch that he had chugged in one go.

Johnny was suddenly reminded of his friends, he looked back to see Kun no longer sitting by the table and Yuta was nowhere to be seen either. He looked back at the smiling face of Ten, he couldn't tell if it was just the intoxication but he could swear Ten was one of the most beautiful people he'd met.

◌

Johnny opened his eyes to see ten's face only a few inches away from his own smiling down at him as he shook his shoulders. Johnny squeezed his eyes and brought a hand up to his eyes to cover them when ten moved away from his line of sight letting the rays of sun hit Johnny's face directly. His head felt like it was about to split open because of the immense thumping in it.

"Sorry, I didn't want to wake you up but I actually have to leave right now." Ten said looking at Johnny sympathetically.

"What.... Where am I?" Johnny asked rubbing the side of his head trying to take in the small and semi-tidy studio apartment.

"You kind of got really drunk last night and I didn't want to leave you there alone so I brought you to my house. I live just a couple of blocks away from the bar." Ten said grabbing a bottle of water, handing it to Johnny.

"I'm sorry for all of this" Johnny apologized as he took a sip of the water, feeling some of the dryness in his mouth disappear.

"No, really it's okay" ten said picking up his back pack from the floor.

"Who has classes on a Sunday?" Johnny asked looking at a completely dressed Ten.

"Well it's not a class, I have a moot" Ten said looking over at the confused expression on Johnny's face before adding "A debate" Johnny nodded taking another swig of the bottle feeling a little less light headed.

"I need to leave, but feel free to stay as long as you want"

"You're just going to let a stranger stay in your house?" Johnny asked perplexed as to why Ten was being this sweet to him.

"Well you don't seem threatening and I'm pretty sure a man with a BMW isn't going to rob a broke bartender." Ten exclaimed throwing Johnny his car keys that were on the living room table.

"Um.. thank you, Ten" Johnny said squeezing his eyes shut as another wave of pain shot through his head.

"You're welcome, Johnny"

"Just tell my next door neighbor to lock my door when you leave. He has a spare key." Ten added making his way out of the apartment, waving at Johnny as he closed the door behind him.

Johnny fell back on the skewed mattress letting his eyes close for a brief moment, ignoring the ringing of his phone in his pocket.

◌

It was already dark outside when Ten stepped into his apartment. He switched on the lights absentmindedly as he went over to his fridge to grab a beverage. He took out a can of coke drink taking a swig of it when his eyes landed on the notepad stuck to his fridge which he had bought to keep track of the groceries he needed. He took the piece of paper in his hand looking at the impeccable writing with which a simple Thank you and a phone number was scribbled onto the pink note.


	2. Sunday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this story Mark and Donghyuck are a little younger to fit the story.

As soon as Johnny reached his house he got into the shower taking in the unusual calm and quiet that surrounded him on the Sunday Morning. It was barely noon yet Johnny could his body aching. He promised himself to never overdo himself again at least for the foreseeable future. His parents still lived in the states but tried to visit Korea a few times a year more so because of Mark and Donghyuck than for him. They had a house in the outskirts of Seoul just a few hours away from his own. The house was his grandmothers and since Johnny refused to live their because of the geographical inconvenience, Mr. And Mrs. Suh made it a point to stay there every time they were in South Korea. It gave the kids a chance for a weekend getaway and him a weekend off even if it was only twice a year. 

Johnny got dressed and came downstairs; it was about forty minutes past 2. He decided to grab a quick snack before heading off to pick his sons up. The drive was a little over two hours if he made no stops in the middle which Johnny never did when he was alone. That being said he was sure on the way back they would definitely have to make more than just a few stops because his kids had the patience of a gnat. Johnny savoured his last few moments alone since his parents were leaving in a few days and wouldn’t be there to babysit Mark and Donghyuck anymore. He parked his car in front of the bungalow that had ivy and periwinkle growing on the sides of it. He walked up to the front door and knocked on the big wooden door. 

After a while his mother opened the door smiling up at her son before embracing him in a hug. Johnny hugged her back placing his chin on her head seeing that he was almost twice her size. Johnny was about to speak when his ten year old came running towards him wrapping his arms tightly around his waist before looking up at him and saying

“There’s no wifi here. Life gets real dull without the internet.” 

“I don’t know what he’s complaining about. I like spending time with them” Mark said going to hold his grandmother’s hand, receiving a kiss on the head as he bid goodbye to both of his grandparents.

“He’s just a suck up” Donghyuck said sticking his tongue out towards Mark as he waved towards his grandparents. 

“Well have a safe flight and don’t forget to call me once you reach” Johnny said hugging his mom once again before giving his dad a hug as well. 

“Come on let’s go. Stop fighting” Johnny commanded Mark and Donghyuck as he separated them from each other. 

Mark yelled shotgun as he ran towards the front seat while Donghyuck grumpily got in the back seat. Johnny asked him to put on his seatbelt as he closed the back door making his way to the front. Johnny waved at his parents one last time before starting the engine and making sure Mark was secured before driving down the lane towards the highway that was only a few minutes away. 

◌

After making a few stops for dinner, ice cream and an emergency bladder situation Mark and Donghyuck were finally drained of all their energy, both falling asleep in the car. One was sleeping in the passenger seat with his head hanging towards the left while the other was sprawled across the back seat using his arms as a pillow. Johnny eased into the driveway once they reached home not wanting to wake them up with any sudden movements. Neither of them were light sleepers and even if they were awake they were most probably going to pretend to be asleep.

Johnny opened the back door picking up Donghyuck as carefully as possible; Donghyuck wrapped his arms around Johnny’s neck sleepily as he hoisted up Mark into his other arm, closing the door with his leg. He held onto Mark and Donghyuck with one hand as he took out the house keys, opening the door and going back to holding the two clinging fingers wrapped around him with both hands. He didn’t even bother closing the door as he made his way upstairs towards their bedrooms. Johnny entered Mark’s room first putting him down on his bed and pulling the covers on him before closing the lights and going to Donghyuck’s room. They used to share a room before but since they moved to bigger house they no longer needed to. While one loved it the other found it a little hard to sleep alone not that they would ever voice it at least not to their sibling. 

Johnny went down to close the front door as well as lock his car, finally taking a seat on the living room couch. Johnny rested his head on the headrest letting himself relax for a brief moment when his phone vibrated in his back pocket. Johnny took out his phone to see an unknown number calling. He answered the call expecting it to be someone from work that he didn’t care about enough to save the number of. 

“Hey” a small voice spoke from the other side.

“Who is this?” Johnny asked loosening a button of his shirt not even bothering to sound polite.

“Uh, Ten, the guy who let you crash at his place” Ten said suddenly unsure of whether he had the correct number. 

He had completely forgotten about Ten. He face palmed himself trying to think of a reply after all it wasn’t everyday he gave his number to cute bartenders.

“Is this Johnny?” Ten asked after a few seconds of complete silence.

“Yeah... it is” Johnny mumbled suddenly feeling a little shy “Um, Hi” He added removing his hand from his face.

“Hi” Ten said giggling at Johnny’s awkwardness. He guessed him to be kind of a player but talking to him now, he figured maybe not. 

“I didn’t think you’d actually call” Johnny said getting up from the couch.

“Would you prefer I didn’t?” Ten teased, he found it extremely adorable just how bashful Johnny was.

“I’m glad you did, I actually wanted to thank you for yesterday and today” Johnny said walking from one side of the room to the other. 

“Well, you’re welcome” 

“I was wondering if you’re free on Friday.” Johnny asked trying to regain some confidence. “If you are I’d like to take you out” Johnny included right after.

“What time?” Ten answered after a moment of consideration. 

“How about eight. I’ll pick you up” Johnny said punching the air in celebration. 

“That’d be nice” Ten said with a grin on his face.

◌

Johnny could feel his eyes weigh down the moment he lied down on his bed. He put his phone on charge, making sure to put the alarm on. The alarm was always set to go off at 6am even though he didn’t pick his kids up until 7. He needed to have his morning coffee in absolute silence and once the both of them woke up it was complete mayhem. Also it wasn’t easy making breakfast and packing lunches for all of them while they were screaming about how they couldn’t find their socks. 

Johnny lied back down turning off the night lamp when he heard the door of his room creak open. Donghyuck was standing in the doorway with his favourite stuffed toy in his hand. Johnny shifted a little to the middle patting the empty space beside him for Donghyuck to sleep on. Donghyuck did not like sleeping alone, although he had his own room almost every night after Johnny put him to bed he would come to his room and quietly slip into his bed. 

Donghyuck waddled over to where he was wrapping his arms around his torso and closing his eyes immediately. It was just a silent agreement they had. Johnny brushed his hair with his fingers as the boy fell further into slumber. Johnny looked up when he heard someone close the door. After a second he felt another pair of hands wrapping around him from the other side, putting a leg over his own. Johnny was a little surprised by the action but hugged him back as well. Mark was much more reclusive; he liked his own privacy so it was rare to see him showing affection this way. But seeing them look so peaceful put a smile on his face. They maybe a pain in the ass sometimes but they made his otherwise dull life a little more bearable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually finished writing in the morning itself but In was too lazy to edit until now. Sorry about that. Well I wanted to give you guys some Johnny dad fluff because lets be real we all need it. Let me know what you think about it.


	3. Date Night

Johnny sneaked a peak at the time as he waited for the signal to turn green. He was only a few blocks away from Ten’s apartment. The street was alight with people desperate to get back home and start the weekend. It was only 8 but unlike Johnny most people didn’t work till the late hours of the night probably because they weren’t paid enough for the amount of work they already do. Johnny didn’t like to accept it but he was kind of a workaholic. He never really seemed to have enough time for his kids anymore and thinking about it now, he could have spent today with his kids but chose to go on a date instead. He didn’t want to blame himself for wanting to go out once in a while but he knew he would, especially if this date went badly which he really hoped doesn’t happen.

Johnny came to a stop on the right side of the curb behind a Range Rover. He stepped out of the car leaning on the passenger side door, he sent a text message to Ten alerting him that he had arrived and was waiting downstairs. Johnny didn’t know why he felt so anxious; it wasn’t something he hadn’t done before. It could be the fact that Johnny was rarely this spontaneous but seeing Ten walk towards him with that beautiful smile adorning his face he knew he made the right decision. Ten was wearing a silk black and white dress shirt with a blazer over it; Johnny looked him up and down, his eyes grazing over his ear piercings and the light eye makeup. Needless to say Ten looked stunning. 

“You look great” Johnny said hoping his shameless ogling wouldn’t scare him away. 

“You look great too” Ten said putting his hands in his pocket. 

“After you” Johnny said stepping aside and opening the door for Ten, who looked a little surprised at first before getting inside the car. Ten fidgeted with his fingers as Johnny entered from the other side. 

“So where are we going?” Ten asked securing his seat belt. 

“It’s a secret” Johnny said with a small smirk on his face as he turned on the ignition. 

“I hope you’re not planning on murdering me?” Ten asked sarcastically, bending hi body ever so slightly towards Johnny.

“We’ll see” Johnny came closer to Ten’s face looking him directly in the eye before leaving the tight parking spot. 

◌

Ten stared at the entrance of the restaurant with his jaw wide open, it was one of those restaurants everyone had heard of but only few could actually afford. Ten felt completely out of place as he followed Johnny inside. Ten stood back as he saw Johnny talk to the front of the house. He looked over at him to see him pass his credit card to the well dressed man behind the counter. Usually Ten would rebuke the action not wanting someone else to pay for him, but one look around and he knew he would probably have to sell his kidneys to afford anything here.

The whole place was filled with what he could only assume were filthy rich people, all perfectly dressed from head to toe. Even though he was dressed to impress it didn’t stop him from feeling slightly insecure. Sitting there in front of a gorgeous, tall young man all of this seemed almost unreal to Ten. He looked over to see Johnny fidgeting with his coat, he was obviously nervous too which strangely helped calm his own nerves.

“This place looks really expensive” Ten finally spoke up breaking the silence. “Not that you would care. Obviously” Ten added shaking his head.

“Well’....” Johnny started as a waitress approached their table, poring them both a glass of wine while greeting them with a smile on her face. 

Ten picked up the menu in front of him looking over it as Johnny ordered for himself, just seeing the prices made Ten’s pocket hurt. There is no reason for a steak to cost 70 dollars. Ten ordered a simple salad and pasta for main course; he would definitely have to order food once he got home. Sometimes he really wishes he was more of the gold digger type, life would be much easier. Unfortunate for him he felt too burdened to even borrow 10 dollars and this man was buying him an entire meal in one of the most expensive restaurants in town. 

“So Ten, tell me something about yourself, aside from the fact that you’re a bartender” Johnny asked once the waitress left.

“Well I’m 25 and I’m a criminal law student” Ten said putting more emphasis on the word criminal. 

“Oh right, that’s why you had to go to that... debate” Johnny said his words sounding more like a question.

“Moot” Ten corrected as he saw the confusion on Johnny’s face grow bigger.

“What is that?” Johnny asked without hesitation

“It’s a false judicial set up where we’re given hypothetical cases”

“So it’s like MUN?” Johnny asked unsure of whether he was right in doing so.

“Yeah kind of other than the fact that MUN is done by kids or teenagers with very little study. Whereas moots require extensive research and a hell lot of paper work regarding filing cases, affidavits etc. Being a law student is like 2/10, would not recommend.” Ten said shaking his head to further his point. 

“Well Johnny tell me something about yourself except for the fact that you’re an editor, you’re best friends names are Kun and Yuta, your parents live in Chicago and the fact that you have really low tolerance for alcohol.” Johnny felt heat creep up his cheek and into the roots of his hair as he studied the grin on Ten’s face. 

“I’m so sorry for that night. I must have been a pain” Johnny said embarrassed. He didn’t even have the slightest clue about what he said that night and he really hopes none of it was inappropriate. 

“Well, if you didn’t get super drunk and if I didn’t let you crash at my place you would have never asked me out. So, no regrets” Ten said taking a sip from the glass of wine in front of him. 

◌

Ten bit his lip as the car stopped right in front of his apartment building. They both sat in silence for a moment neither wanting to leave. 

“Good night I guess” Ten spoke up unbuckling his seat belt as he made a move to open the door. 

“Wait..”Johnny said putting his hand over Ten’s arm to stop him from opening the passenger side door.

Johnny let his eyes fall from his eyes to his nose and down to his lips as he closed the gap between them. Ten flickered his eyes close as he felt Johnny’s hot breath ghost over his skin; he felt his stomach twist and turn as Johnny took his lips into his own working in a slow rhythm. Johnny pulled away only to be pulled back into the kiss by Ten’s hand at the back of his head. He dropped his blazer that was draped on his arm as he placed his hand on his neck. Ten interlaced his fingers in Johnny’s hair as he felt his grip tighten around his waist. 

They stopped when they were both completely out of breath. Johnny rested his head against Ten’s taking the beautiful sight in front of him, his eyes were still closed as he bit his lip thinking about the kiss they just shared. Johnny raised his hand to brush away a stray hair from his face looking at his slightly puffy lips.

“Do you want to come upstairs?” Ten asked through half lidded eyes.

Johnny was about to give an answer when his phone rang and since it was connected to the car’s sound system, the sound reverberated loudly interrupting them. Johnny looked towards the display screen in his car seeing Xiaojun’s name pop up. He refused the call immediately before looking towards Ten who had followed his line of gaze. Johnny gulped as he thought of Mark and Donghyuck as well as his day ahead tomorrow. 

“I have to get up for work early tomorrow. Maybe some other time?” Johnny asked looking at Ten hopefully who simply nodded with a smile on his face as he stepped out of the car and towards his apartment. He stopped right before the steps in front of the building waving a goodbye. Only when Johnny was sure Ten was safely inside did he drive away from the four story building.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally done with chapter 3. I'm actually applying for law in college so I kind of gave you guys a lot of unnecessary knowledge about moots. Well, let me know what you think of the chapter.   
> Also I really wanted to put Xiaojun into this story sooooo


	4. Not so little things

Outside there was scorching heat but inside the auditorium, it was freezing, Ten puledl his jacket closer to his body coming from a tropical climate he wasn’t used to cold temperatures. His fingers moved continuously against the keyboard of his laptop-taking note of whatever the professor was saying. There were only about 30 students in the lecture hall that can hold up to a 100 people, which was still more than the usual population of the class. The hall is always full during Legal classes but not a lot seemed to care about the other subjects that accompanied it. The professors didn’t really care anymore either, most of them let you leave after you had signed in. the professor himself sounded like he was one word away from death as he rambled on about history of law enforcement in the country. 

Ten usually wouldn’t be here either but he felt like he had been slacking off lately not being able to balance the extra hours at the bar and his student life. The rent of his apartment had increased and life in a metropolitan city wasn’t exactly cheap. Ten looked at the time in his laptop seeing that there was still about 20 minutes left until the end of the lecture. Ten was currently sitting at the back of the auditorium, just a few seats away from the door as he listened intently to the words reverberating in the huge hall. 

A loud sound echoed through the place as someone brashly opened the door making his way inside making ten turn back in surprise to see where the commotion was coming from. Xuxi joyously waved at him ignoring all the annoyed expressions on the student’s faces while a slightly apologetic Hendery bowed to the other’s before making his way over to the seat next to Ten’s. 

“What’s up?” Xuxi asks leaning on the fixed desk making a few more heads turn towards him glaring at the back of his head.

Ten gave him the stink eye as he kept talking loudly in the otherwise silent lecture theater. The professor now well aware of Xuxi’ interruption of his class shushed him making Ten sink in his seat as he tries to avoid eye contact with anyone. Xuxi gives out a quick apology sitting down next to Ten as the lecture continued. 

“Thanks for ditching us again” Hendery said in a hushed voice once Xuxi was settled down.

“This is like the 11th time you’ve cancelled on us this month” Hendery carried on receiving only silence from Ten.

“You’re not listening to us are you?” Xuxi asks turning to look at Ten who refuses to face them.

“Yeah, sure” Ten replied not taking his eyes away from the laptop as he kept on typing.

Hendery locked eyes with Xuxi sharing a knowing glance before shutting the laptop and taking it away from Ten’s grasp passing it to Xuxi as Ten made a go for it trying to take it back. 

“Xuxi come on, I didn’t save the file” Ten tries still extending his hands in a desperate attempt to reach for his laptop.

“Who cares it’s just a few words.” Lucas says shrugging towards Hendery who nodded in agreement.

“Give it to me” Ten says finally grabbing it out of his hand and saving the 3000 word file immediately after opening so as not to lose all the notes he had been talking for the last 2 hours. 

“Anyways we wanted to talk to you about this guy we met” Xuxi said receiving a groan from Ten.

“Hear us out. He’s funny, he’s hot….” Hendery started being interrupted by Ten saying

“He’s probably not gay” 

“That’s the point he IS” Hendery said raising his voice instantly regretting it as the students in front of them stared at him angrily.

“I’m not even gonna ask how you know that” Ten shut down his laptop putting it back in his back pack since there was no way his friends were going to let him focus plus the lecture would be over soon. 

“Doesn’t matter, let us set you up with him? He’s a really nice guy.” Xuxi said looking from Ten to Hendery waiting for his reply.

“Why are you guys so adamant on me dating this guy” Ten asked getting frustrated by their pestering.

“Because you’re the only one whose single amongst us and we want you to be happy” Hendery said placing a comforting hand on his shoulder.

“I’m perfectly happy with my current life” Ten said getting up from his seat walking over to the door, scanning his student ID before walking out of the hall too tired to wait until the end of the boring lecture.

“You’re the one who keeps talking about how you haven’t been one a date for so long. Well this is your chance,” Xuxi says following Ten out of the hall into the heat of Korea at noon.

“First of all you guys always set me up with weirdoes,” Ten said turning around to look at the two receiving a “rude” from Hendery who now had his arms crossed in front of his chest. 

“And second of all I’m already seeing someone….” Ten said being cut short as a series of shouts left Lucas and Hendery attracting attention from every student in the hallway.

Ten simply looked between his two overly excited best friends as they started bombarding him with questions without missing a beat. ‘What’s his name?’ ‘Do we know him?’ ‘Is he hot?’ Ten put his hands in front of his body signaling them to stop talking before saying 

“His name’s Johnny” Ten said warning the two of them with his hands to stay calm while he continued

“No you don’t know him, I met him at the bar and yes he is hot. Like super hot” Ten said looking at the smiles on his friends faces turn into huge grins.

“I have so many questions,” Hendery said in a squeaky voice not being able to hide his excitement.

“I’ll tell you guys everything but first I need coffee.” Ten said walking away from Hendery and Xuxi towards the exit.

“Have you guys had sex yet?” Xuxi asked once again completely invested in his friends life. 

Ten heaved out a sigh realizing there was no way his friends were going to leave his side unless he gave them each and every detail about their barely one week relationship.

◌

It was already dark out when Ten finally made it back to his apartment, he hadn’t realized just how long they had been talking for. With everything that’s been going on in his life he didn’t even have enough time to himself much less for his friends. The finals were getting closer and he was more scared than ever knowing just how much weightage it held. He took his keys out of his pocket as he reached the 4th floor walking over to his apartment that was at the end of the corridor.

The day had been nothing short of absolutely tiring, right this moment he wanted nothing more to just lay down on his not so comfortable bed. Ten inserted his keys into the lock hearing the door behind him open as his neighbor peeked out of it greeting him in his ever so polite manner. 

“I thought I heard you” Doyoung said smiling at an obviously tired Ten.

“What’s up?” Ten asked turning around to face him, his keys dangling off the door.

“The Johnny guy left something for you at your door. I thought it might get stolen so I kept it in my apartment for you.” Doyoung says going inside to grab the pink box from his living room table. Ten was always surprised at just how homely and clean Doyoung’s apartment looked while his looked like a dump.

“Here” Doyoung says handing over the small box over to Ten.

“Oh thanks” Ten said giving him a small smile in return as he held onto box a little curious to find out its contents.

“No problem” Doyoung said leaning on his doorframe.

“By the way I didn’t know you were on sugardaddies.com?” Doyoung said mocking with his arms crossed in front of his chest accompanied by a big gummy smile on his face.

“Come on, he’s not that old. And he’s not my sugar daddy. This is probably just a… not so… costly gift.” Ten said trying to defend his true intentions.

“Uh huh sure” Doyoung said getting inside his apartment while slowly closing the door for dramatic effect. 

“I totally believe you” Doyoung added not breaking eye contact as the door closed blocking their view of each other.

“Nice talking to you Doyoung” Ten said sarcastically while shaking his head hearing a muffled “You too” from the other side of the door as Ten unlocked his own apartment door entering the mess he calls home. 

Ten dropped his bag on the couch, making his way over to the table that was placed near the kitchen with two chairs by its side that he rarely ever used. Ten picked up the top of the cardboard, inside was a card that just had the words ‘Think of me?’ written on it. Ten smiled to himself as he read the three simple words again. Under it was a box of his favourite chocolates; in all honesty every type of chocolate was his favourite except for the ones with raisins in them. His stomach did a flip as he remembered talking about how much he liked this particular brand that was only found in Thailand or duty free shops at the airport. Ten wasn’t sure how Johnny managed to get him one but he really hoped it didn’t cost him much. If there’s one thing he hated more than fruits it was being indebted to someone. On a different note, he was definitely not going to be able to stop smiling any time soon as he moved over to his bed with the box of chocolates in his hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay finally another chapter. I know I haven't uploaded in a while Sorry. I was busy with studies. Also theres a marknahyuck love triangle story that's almost at its end so I wanted to finish it so i would have more to write this story. Well this chapter was just to introduce ten's friends because they will be important in the coming chapters. Let me know what you think of it


End file.
